


Childbearing Hips

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora contemplates Riku's anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childbearing Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Childbearing Hips  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Sora continued to stare at his best friend's shorts in complete awe. He was captivated by the silver haired boy's ability to look completely girly, yet completely masculine at the same time. He scrunched his nose as he leaned in for a closer look.

"If you'd like to remove your nose from my ass before I fart..." Riku started, turning around to look at the brunette with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't," Sora responded, but he still moved back anyway.

"I would, and I have," he joked, turning so a different part of his anatomy was right in front of Sora's nose. "What is it with your looking at me so closely anyway? Are you really that interested in the finer workings and smells of my nether regions?"

With a snicker, Sora leaned back to get a better look at the whole picture. "I was just thinking..." he started, pausing until Riku huffed impatiently before continuing. "I was just thinking about how you had child-bearing hips. You'd make a wonderful mommy, Riku."

The older boy facefaulted into the sand. Sora did *not* just say what he thought he said. "A mommy?" he sputtered. "Hello? Sora? Did you think so hard you burned your brains out? I am a boy, in case you've forgotten, and completely unable to bear a kid."

"But wouldn't you have the best hips to do it if you could?" Sora mused.

"I am not having this discussion with you."

"But Riku... Hey wait a second!" Sora called as he jumped up from his seat to follow his best friend.

Riku didn't stop until he had lead Sora to the secret spot he saw the boy and little Kairi go into on several occasions when they were younger. Once he was inside, he turned to face Sora, his face showing anger and irritation, touched with just a hint of amusement. "You want to see my hips that badly?"

Sora nodded, certain that Riku's hips would still have that girlish curve even under his shorts.

"Fine." Riku unclasped his pants, loosening them enough to let them fall to the ground as he let go of them. He stepped out of the pile of fabric, towards Sora. "There. Now what do you think of my hips?" he asked smugly.

Sora inched closer, inspecting the curvature of the silver haired boy's hips with his nose nearly touching Riku's skin. When he reached the front of Riku's body, his tongue flicked out to touch the older boy's limp manhood. Riku shuddered, his hands going to Sora's hair and lightly playing with it.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned.

Sora just smiled before moving his head back to between Riku's thighs.


End file.
